


Destiny Doing It Right (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Ils sont sans aucun doute plus qu’un peu bourrés avec de la bonne nourriture, du bon vin et la brise du soir d’été.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 6





	Destiny Doing It Right (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Cassian glisse sa main dans celle de Bodhi. Le tirant sur ses pieds et sous les lumières. Des sourires jumeaux et ils se rapprochent l’un de l’autre. Ils sont sans aucun doute plus qu’un peu bourrés avec de la bonne nourriture, du bon vin et la brise du soir d’été.

Bodhi rigole quand il est tourné. La couronne de fleurs sur sa tête tremble dangereusement. Cassian glisse ses paumes sur ses hanches, les roulant en rythme avec le tempo. Bodhi fait courir sa main à travers les boucles humides de sueurs de sa nuque. Il a deux pieds gauches, marchant sur Cassian un coup sur deux mais c’est parfait et génial et il ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

La guitare accélère, mais ils restent proche, se balançant doucement l’un contre l’autre sur un tempo privé. Bodhi frotte son nez contre celui de Cassian. Partageant le même air, regardant les étincelles de lumières et de joie se refléter dans leurs yeux. Cassian chuchote quelque chose qui fait se courber d’amusement le bout des lèvres de Bodhi. Inclinant leur tête, leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec une simplicité familière. S’embrassant langoureusement, prenant le temps de se goûter, de se perdre.

Cassian se recule en premier. Embrassant le coin de la mâchoire de Bodhi, ses mains pressant lourdement sur la base de sa colonne. Bodhi tourne pour attraper son lobe d’oreille entre ses dents, mordillant doucement avant de se reculer. Sous les lumières, les sons joyeux de leurs amis et leur famille les entourant, Cassian l’attire dans une autre embrassade, un autre baiser. Bodhi rigole, le son continue alors que la chanson arrive à sa fin inévitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
